


Reliance

by Andie404



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie404/pseuds/Andie404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Glee Kink Meme prompt. World War 2 AU. Rachel is a prostitute in a military brothel, and Quinn is an SS Officer who visits her. g!p. possible dubcon. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reliance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Glee Kink Meme:
> 
> Rachel is either A) an unmarried (and secret!Jew) woman in a Lebensborn looking to have a baby with a "racially pure" SS man or B) a "worker" in a Jewish Consentration Camp Brothel. Quinn is a high ranking SS officer who has been very carefully hiding her breasts (and luckily has a small chest naturally) and posing as a man because of being born with make genetalia (yes, I know they would of sterilized/killed her in RL but this is kink AU so just to with it). If option A, Quinn is there on a special pass to "do [her] duty" and sire some more strong Germans to be the next generation of soldiers and mothers. If option B, she's "inspecting" the camp brothel.
> 
> Either way, she's taken with Rachel (or Santana or Brittany (Brittany not preferred)) and decides to use her influence as a high ranking SS to have Rachel service her. Cue lots of (option A) thorough baby making with Rachel helping keep her hard and lots of positions, or (option B) rough testing the wares.
> 
> Want:Quinn in uniform, top!Quinn, very willing Rachel in option A or too exhausted/hungry to fight back in option B, stamina like a porn star, lots of cum, would like it to not be completely unwanted in option B if possible and/or for Rachel to enjoy it
> 
> Don't Want:heavy BDSM, aka rough, but not sadistic; blood or other non-cum body fluid/waste play, necro/death play, impossible genetalia such as bugcock, supernatural (werewolves, vampires, etc), abuse/violence, the dub/noncon aspect is enough.
> 
> Bonus: option A: Quinn decides to marry Rachel, option B: she somehow arranges for Rachel to be per personal servant.
> 
> Warnings: WW2 AU- forced prostitution, g!p, SS!Q, dubcon.
> 
> A.N: This somehow became a rough combination of the two of these.

*0000*

Reliance

*0000*

More soldiers had arrived that day, and the hotel was overflowing with 'guests'. The girls were instructed not to call them anything other than that, as it was an insult to suggest these men were not welcome. It was a harsh, cruel and sickening joke, thinking that they were welcome at all.

Just last week, another two girls had attempted to commit suicide, hoping to escape the depravity that they had to endure. They failed, and in turn, they were made 'wives' of one of the barracks, being shipped out to another location. Rachel could only pray for them, hoping they would catch an infection or die of malnutrition on the way to their new destination. It would be the only escape those young women would get, if there ever was one.

That was a reality Rachel had accepted. Despite hearing about forces out there fighting for them, for freedom, none of that mattered. Those forces were not going to swoop in during the next ten minutes and save her from her 'job', therefore it wasn't worth thinking about.

The fact that this was considered a 'job' and that she was meant to be getting 'paid' was ludicrous. Somehow in the war, after trying to flee enemy forces, Rachel had been caught in one of the cities when it was being taken over. The Germans had set up camp, taking over the hotels, businesses and using it as a post to plan more attacks. Given the amount of troops and Officers in the area, a military brothel was apparently required, and there she was.

It was not by choice, despite what the Germans claimed. But, Rachel had become desensitized to it all. In some regards, she was thankful she hadn't been posted somewhere else. She had seen and heard enough through the walls to know that the camps were worse.

Even with the barbaric-ness of it all, a system had been put in place. The girls worked in shifts, allowing others time to heal, time to recuperate, before repeating the same the next day. However, today, due to the influx of new soldiers having arrived, they were extremely busy. It was always a horrific day when new arrivals arrived, not only because their 'job' became hard and demanding, but because they knew there were those not going to make it past that day.

Sitting in the back room with several of the other women, Rachel tried hard to look clean, knowing Officers took precedent over their soldiers and usually picked the clean looking girls, and waited. Everyone had heard the trucks pull up, the swarms of voices, and they knew what was ahead. It was simply a waiting game.

With the sound of voices, each woman stood up, faced the door, and awaited the first flood of men. Instead, their Commanding Officer, the man in charge of the brothel, brought in three SS Officers, before closing the door behind them. He spoke in brutish manner, but was speaking in hushed voices, waving his arm at the women present before back to the men. They all nodded, and then looked round.

"These men are being rewarded for their services, and shall be staying on site for the next few weeks. You will accommodate their every wish," their Commanding Officer said, his grin wicked and evil. They all knew exactly what that meant. Punishment would be severe, but not fatal, if they didn't comply.

"Gentlemen, take your pick."

The men didn't need to be told twice, as the taller of the three immediately pointed to girl on the other side of the room, and the bulkiest man present selected a similar looking girl. Rachel was relieved to see they had chosen experienced women, those that had seen the worst and more, yet were still standing. At least the frailer of the girls in there weren't in for a night of horror.

The last man, tall, thin, with almost feminine features and striking blond hair, eyed the room fully before locking eyes on Rachel. She knew better than to stare an SS Officer in the face, and as her heart rate picked up and her palms grew sweaty, she knew he would choose her.

It was no shock when he did, and their Commanding Officer smiled brightly as he ushered the girls forward, leading the men through the hotel foyer and up the stairs towards the rooms. This hotel used to be the most exclusive in the city had turned into a twenty-four hour sex service, with every room being used. It was to make the men feel more like royalty than the monsters they were, and the only time the girls were allowed the luxury of a proper bed was when they were working.

Each man paired off with their girls, and Rachel stood slightly behind her chosen SS Officer, just out of sight, but submissive enough for him to hopefully not think she was defying him. It was all about playing a part, and this was one she did not want to mess up. She knew what all those accolades on his uniform meant. She knew he was in the power to put a bullet in her brain and have no one question it if he so wished. She knew he had complete control, and she did not want to mess with that.

"SS Officer Fabray, if there is anything the girl can do for you, let her know," the Commanding Officer said, giving Rachel another look before ushering them inside.

Rachel was quick to move to the other side of the room, where the bar was located, and pour Officer Fabray a drink. That was the protocol, and she did not want to stray from it. With the drink in hand, she turned and handed it to the officer, watching as he eyed her curiously. Accepting the glass, Officer Fabray took a sip and motioned Rachel towards the bed.

"Sit," Officer Fabray said, unbuttoning the front of his jacket as he sunk into the chair by the door.

Rachel hid her frown but did as asked. She knew better than to question what was going on.

Officer Fabray kicked his feet out, his uniform straining across his legs as he did so, his boots rubbing against the floor. His eyes stayed glued on Rachel's, and she was getting slightly unnerved. This was not what she was used to. She knew exactly what to do by now, but this was not it.

Still, she remained on the bed, sitting just like he had told her, and watched as he sipped his drink slowly. Tugging at the collar of his shirt, unsettling his collar pin slightly, Rachel suspected he'd remove it, but that was not the case. He left it untouched and resumed his drinking.

Looking over the uniform again, Rachel paused at the crests around the collar and the collar pin itself before taking a shaky breath. She had seen those before, she knew that those, those three oak leaves and that solid star collar pin, were a sign of no simple Officer. He had to be a high-ranking Officer, a very high ranking Officer, a General or something similar if she was doing her math correctly, which meant he was not just a man on the ground, but literally a monster.

Finishing off his drink, Officer Fabray sat up in the chair and motioned Rachel over, placing his glass on the floor. She did as she was instructed and came to stand before him, in between his open legs, in nothing but the tunic-dress that had been provided.

Standing closer, Rachel prepared herself for the rough onslaught of violence and aggression, but it never came. Instead, Officer Fabray took hold of her hands, and held them up, dropping his head against her skin. She fought the involuntary action to shiver at his touch in distaste, and awaited what was next.

"What's your name?" he asked, his gaze looking up to meet hers, his hazel eyes capturing her completely. They were striking, so full of mystery and pain, taking her in, swallowing her whole. It unsettled her, causing her mouth to become dry and her voice shaky.

"Rachel," she responded.

"No, your actual name. Not the name they gave you." His hands continued to caress hers, and he practically nuzzled her skin as he awaited her reply.

"Rachel," she repeated, and the Officer eyed her for a second before nodding. Whether he believed her or not, she didn't know, but she wasn't going to question it.

"When was the last time you slept in a bed?" That question threw her, and she clearly didn't hide her surprise as he gave her a soft smile. "I'm going to sit and drink, and you're going to sleep. Okay?"

Whether or not it was oaky, Rachel couldn't exactly argue with him, and nodded, feeling his hands slip from hers as he reached for his glass on the floor. Quickly grabbing the bottle of booze from the bar, she brought it over and he nodded in thanks before pouring himself some.

With that, she was left to head to the bed and lie down, under the covers. It was strange, and the hair on the back of her neck was standing on end. This wasn't making sense. Was he waiting for her to let her guard down? Was he expecting her to play along with some sick fantasy about his wife? What was going on?

The softness and the warmth of the bed was too much to argue with, and eventually, her fears didn't matter. She was exhausted, she had already struggled that day, and she needed to sleep. It didn't matter that SS Officer Fabray was drinking at the bottom of the bed, watching her, she was going to pretend he wasn't even there.

*0000*

That was the first night Rachel spent in Officer Fabray's company, but it was not the last. He didn't do anything but watch her, and when the sun rose and his stupor had worn off, he gave her a parting smile before leaving. Her Commanding Officer gave her a curt nod in approval when she was escorted back down to the sleeping quarters, and she could only assume that she had done good, somehow.

It hadn't made any sense, but then later than night, Officer Fabray was back, requesting her, and they moved upstairs again. He had asked for food, for water and wine, and once the door was locked, he sunk himself back down into the chair with the bottle of booze and motioned for her to eat.

Rachel was beginning to think he was getting off this, but a quick glance at his crotch suggested otherwise. Or rather, it wasn't visible if he was getting off on the idea of whatever this was. He was providing for her, giving her an escape inside that room which she used to pray to escape from.

She never told anyone about it, and when questioned by the girls if she had a rough night with the Officer, whose cruel and vicious reputation apparently proceeded him, she always lied. She didn't know why or when she had started lying to them, to the women she considered family in this horror story, but she had.

In all honestly, she knew, as well as Officer Fabray did, that whatever they were doing was not allowed. No SS Officer gave any bother about poor Jewish girls, let alone the ones in the brothels, but this man, this strange man with his calculating gaze and soft hands, went out of his way to provide for her.

Rachel had no idea how long Officer Fabray intended to stay at this exact location, but those days turned into weeks, and her time was spent with no one but Officer Fabray. She was off limits, completely his, and yet he never touched her. She wondered if this was a sick game he was playing, a way to make her need him and then for him to rip it away, but that didn't appear to be happening.

The two of them never spoke, Officer Fabray would drink, Rachel would eat and sleep, and then they'd repeat the next night. In the time he had been stationed with them, she had never looked better, and actually had to spend time trying to look unwell, so she didn't attract unwanted attention. But, then again, even if she did attract attention, she knew if Officer Fabray was ever questioned about his associate with her, he could make it all go away with a single look.

She couldn't understand what was happening. She didn't want to. But somehow, within all the death, the madness, and the horror, she had come to view Officer Fabray as an ally, and no longer an enemy; and that thought made her sick to her stomach.

*0000*

When Rachel was taken up to the room that evening, she knew something was different. For starters, Officer Fabray was already present when she arrived, and normally she'd have to wait on him. The second, she saw that the glasses by the bar hadn't been touched and he was standing up straight. She always assumed he sat because he couldn't stand in drunken stupor. That had clearly changed.

Locking the door behind her, like she had seen Officer Fabray do countless times, she waited for him to make his next move. Tonight was going to be different, and that thought both excited her and terrified her.

Hearing his boots on the wooden floor had her standing up straighter, still looking at the door as she had not turned round, and then she froze. She felt him, right behind her, his breath ghosting over her neck, tickling her skin.

Rachel felt him step closer, felt and watched his fingers caress the air on either side of her hips, almost as if he was desperate to touch but couldn't bring himself to do it. Taking the plunge, Rachel clasped his hands in hers and placed them down, against the fabric of her dress.

Hearing his breathing kick up a notch, Rachel could feel something stirring inside her. Tonight was so very different from every other night she had had there, and she knew nothing would compare to it. This wasn't a rough game they were playing. Officer Fabray seemed genuinely caring, not wishing to harm her, not forcing her on her knees and on her back like so many others. He was taking his time, weeks of his time, and for that she was thankful.

Officer Fabray's hand left one side of her hip, and Rachel listened carefully to hear what he was doing. She wanted to turn round, to face him, to look into those hazel eyes that had haunted her dreams, but she couldn't.

He was keeping the uniform on, which was nothing new, but at the sound of him undoing his jacket and feeling it open against her back, Rachel couldn't help but be curious to know what it would feel like to see him, to touch him properly beneath the fabric of his shirt. He had been so gentle with her, she knew that wasn't going to change, and yet the uniform was going to mess that skin on skin contact she craved from him so much.

Rachel was past questioning it. If this was her fate, some whore in a military brothel for the rest of her life, she was going to admit to herself now that this right there, this moment with Officer Fabray, was sex she actually wanted. Yes, his reputation proceeded him, but that didn't change the fact she was attracted to him. She saw so much behind those hazel eyes of his. His hands, which she knew had signed death warrants for her people, were soft and gentle when they caressed her skin, never marring or harming her.

She wanted him. She wanted him so badly, and she knew she'd finally get him, and it would probably be the only time. This was what they had been leading up to, she was sure of it.

Not wanting to rush him, but growing impatient, Rachel took a step back, right into his space, and pressed her body back against his. He groaned, his head dropping to her shoulder, both his hands on her hips, and he pressed back.

That's when she felt something odd, something different about his chest.

There was no mistaking it, Rachel knew exactly what she'd just felt. Breasts. Officer Fabray had breasts. Rachel's heart thundered in her ears as she turned to look up at the startled Officer's face, and he stepped back from her as if he'd been burned. He? She? What….?

"What…?" Not meaning to, the word slipped out, and Rachel expected a harsh slap in return for her gall, but instead, Officer Fabray sunk onto the bed, dropping his head in his hands.

"You can't tell anyone," the strangled voice came out, sounding a lot more feminine than before.

"You…you…"

"Rachel, you can't tell anyone." Seeing the desperation, hearing it in her voice, and Rachel was convinced Officer Fabray was actually a she, left her no choice but to nod.

Rachel knew all too well what happened to those that were different. Her own fathers, they were murdered for being different, for loving differently, and she…she would have been, too, if they had known she was the daughter of two Jewish homosexuals. That was one secret she had hidden, however, and now, she was looking at an SS Officer who had an even bigger one.

"What's your name?" Rachel asked, cautiously moving closer.

Officer Fabray gave her a hard look, cocking her eyebrow as she did so, and then took a deep breath.

"Quinn." It was a unisex name, and looking again, Rachel could see how easy it would be to mistake her as a man. But that didn't explain everything. There was just no way.

"How?" she asked, unable to stop herself.

"I was born with male genitalia," Quinn's voice was stoic, hard and withdrawn. "No one suspected anything." Now Rachel was confused, she was sure Quinn was a woman, the fear in her eyes, the softness and tenderness of her skin, it was all so feminine to her, and yet her genitalia suggested differently.

She knew better than to let her guard down, but she hated binding up her breasts when she slept. It wasn't comfortable, and it wasn't practical to wear it twenty four seven. She had removed the binding earlier, back when she was in her private quarters, and no one had been any the wiser in her winter jacket. Of course, she hadn't taken into consideration what would happen when she had it off, and the slightly big SS jacket she was wearing could only do so much.

Quinn scolded herself for not thinking more carefully, especially now that her secret was out, that someone knew, and not just anyone. She was foolish, an idiot, and it was a mistake like this that was going to get her killed.

"Are you a man or…?" Rachel let the sentence hang, and wondered if that would be the one to get her hanged. It was not, as Quinn looked up with so much sadness, it nearly broke Rachel.

"No. I'm a woman, but with a…with this-" pointing harshly between her legs, Quinn glared at herself before continuing, "I can hardly come out as being a woman. It's safer to be a man."

"If they find out-"

"I'm dead. I know." That seemed to be a fate Quinn was willing to accept, and Rachel hated it. She didn't want anyone finding this out. She didn't want to put Quinn at risk. It was stupid and foolish, but there was this woman in front of her who she had grown close to, become attracted to, and the thought of something bad happening to her was frightening.

Reaching out, Rachel took hold of Quinn's hand and raised it to her lips. Quinn watched curiously, and then closed her eyes at the feeling of Rachel kissing the back of her hand, her lips so soft to her touch.

Tugging on Quinn's hand, Rachel managed to get her into a standing position and decided this was it. Regardless of the information she had just found out, that didn't change a thing. This woman, this woman, still meant so much to her, and the fact that she was hated just as much as Rachel was, made things so much simpler. They were both fugitives, but on different sides. Quinn had chosen to hide in plain sight, while Rachel was unable to. They were fighting to stay alive, and right then, it felt like they were fighting together.

This war would end, somehow, and Rachel knew she wouldn't be alive to see it, and she suspected Quinn thought the same about herself. Knowing that, Rachel wanted to throw all the rules, all the heavy and dragging thoughts from her mind, and just feel.

Pulling Quinn into a standing position, Rachel leant up on her tiptoes and kissed Quinn's lips, opening her mouth to her and granting her tongue access. Quinn didn't hesitate to kiss back, her tongue moving against Rachel's in a slow and leisurely pace. It was nothing like she'd expected, so much better than she'd imagined, and God, Quinn wanted more.

Reaching out, Quinn's hands found Rachel's hips again and pulled her closer, making Rachel feel her, all of her. The pace of the kisses increased, Quinn growing more confident with the little whimpers Rachel would make, and the way her hands had moved down and inside her jacket. They were teasing her breasts though her shirt, driving her wild with lust, and Quinn's pants became restrictive.

Grinding against Rachel's lower half, Quinn moved them backwards, heading to the wall. Rachel's back gently hit the surface as she moaned, feeling Quinn's kisses move from her lips to her neck and downward. Her hands, however, were still planted on her hips, and Rachel had had enough of that. She wanted more.

Removing her hands from Quinn, she began undoing the buttons at the front of the dress, revealing more and more skin to Quinn's view, causing the Officer to groan as each button came undone. The sight of her flesh, so supple and warm looking had Quinn growing harder, and she couldn't stop herself from kissing the skin as it was revealed.

After a plethora of kisses down Rachel's sternum, Quinn finally sought out her breasts which had been revealed. The nipples hardened under the touch of her lips, and she quickly sucked on them, enjoying the sound of Rachel's head hitting the wall in need. Flicking the nipple with her tongue, Quinn intended to drive Rachel wild with want, and she was succeeding.

Rachel was incredibly wet, and she was desperate for Quinn to just take her, but there was no way she was going to stop the Officer's fun, not when it felt this damn good. Moving onto the next nipple, Quinn paid equal amount of attention to it, before standing back up.

Rachel's dress was hanging round her waist, just waiting to drop, and her top half was on show. The tightening and constriction in Quinn's pants was boarding on painful as she looked at her. She was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous.

Reaching out, Quinn pulled the drawstring that held the tunic up, and watched as it fell to the floor, pooling around Rachel's feet. She was completely naked, her body beautiful and mouth-watering. God, it had been forever since Quinn had been with a woman, but even then, the ones she had been with had not compared with this goddess before her.

Rachel could see the lust in Quinn's eyes as her dress hit the floor, and she'd had enough. They had stalled, with Quinn's eyes devouring her, but she wanted to pick things back up. With the ache between her legs, desperate for release as potent as it was, she was not going to stand around staring at the officer before her, the fully dressed one at that.

Stepping closer, Rachel ran her hand down the front of Quinn's uniform, over her belt and lower, and she heard Quinn's sharp intake of breath as her hand ran over the bulge in her pants. She was hard, hard for her, and that made the confidence in her actions triple.

Continuing to run her hand over her, Rachel looked up with a lusty look into the dazed eyes of Quinn. Her pupils were blown, and she licked her lips once before closing the distance, her hand encompassing Rachel's cheek before kissing her, hard, passionately, licking at her bottom lip.

Rachel couldn't help but fight the moan escaping her throat as she got caught up in Quinn's kisses, and her hands ceased rubbing her through her pants and moved to her belt. She wanted to speed things along further, she wanted to feel her in her hand, to see her properly.

Opening the belt and pulling it from the pants, Rachel dropped it to the floor with a clang and began on the buttons and zipper. Quinn's breath was ghosting her face with each pant, and her hands with gripping Rachel's hips, watching as her hands sought her out. Despite there being plenty of time for them, it felt like they were working against the clock, and their motions quickened.

Rachel moved Quinn's underwear out the way and her hand pulled out Quinn's dick. The heat in her hands, and smoothness of her skin had Rachel whimpering, along with Quinn at the sight of Rachel's hands running up and down her length like that. She couldn't help but thrust forward, desperate for more friction, as Rachel ran her hand over the head of her cock.

God, this was better than everything Quinn had imagined, and she was powerless to stop jerking her hips in time with Rachel's skilled hands. It had been so long since she'd felt someone else, had someone so willing, that it was almost too much.

Stopping Rachel's hands, Quinn pushed them away and brought her back round to the bed. Rachel moved where she was instructed and then moaned when Quinn's hands began to wander, burning her skin and making her seek out friction where she needed it most.

She was staring at Quinn hanging from her pants, pre-cum coating her tip, as her hands tweaked at Rachel's nipples, and she licked her lips. One act she had never willingly given, and yet she found herself dropping to her knees to give Quinn that pleasure and honour. She wanted this, she wanted her.

Quinn knew what was about to happen when Rachel dropped to her knees, but it did nothing to prepare her for the onslaught of pleasure as Rachel enveloped her with her hot, little mouth. Quinn's knees were unsteady, and her hand was on Rachel's shoulder, using her to keep her upright, while Rachel licked and sucked and devoured her.

Her tongue swirled round the head of her before taking more into her mouth, making it almost impossible for Quinn to not thrust forward. She didn't want to force herself on the girl, she didn't want to be any more of a monster than she already was, but it was so difficult to keep control. Rachel seemed oblivious to Quinn's internal struggle as she licked the underside of Quinn's cock, driving a whimper from the blonde's lips, while her hand gripped the base and jerked her in time with her mouth.

Quinn was losing it, she could feel her impending orgasm building, her balls tightening as Rachel sucked and teased her. The ache of release was becoming painful, and the sight of Rachel bobbing her head back and forth, her pink lips wrapped around her cock was heavenly to see.

"I'm gonna…" she couldn't finish her sentence, not when Rachel took her completely, her lack of a gag reflex coming in handy, and swallowing around Quinn's dick. The feeling of being in her throat, of her swallowing around her, was all too much, and Quinn came, groaning loudly as she did so, lost to the pleasure, as she shot her cum down the back of Rachel's throat.

Rachel swallowed and hummed in pleasure, lust shooting through her system at the sight of Quinn coming undone. Knowing that she had the power to drive her over the edge, to bring one of Germany's high-ranking SS Officer's to complete euphoria was such a turn on.

Releasing Quinn with one final swirl of her tongue, Rachel rose from her knees rather shakily and immediately was pulled closer, her body slamming against Quinn's as she kissed her with abandon. Moaning at the feeling of Quinn's hands running down the side of her body, Rachel was led backwards, this time towards the bed. The feeling of Quinn's cock pressing against her navel, growing hard again, was doing wonders for her, and she needed to feel Quinn inside her. No more waiting.

Landing on her back, Quinn took a step away and looked hard at the willing body laid out before her. God, she'd dreamt of this, so many times; of being with a girl who knew, who wasn't repulsed, who wanted her. Quinn's hazel eyes travelled from Rachel's perky breasts, her nipples erect, and down her torso to between her thighs.

The skin was bare, and everything was on show for Quinn's eyes to devour. Rachel was wet, ready and open for her, the sight of her making Quinn weak at the knees. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed to be inside her. Stroking herself a few times, Quinn advanced forward, meeting Rachel's outstretched hands as she pulled her body on top of hers.

Sliding in between Rachel's thighs, Quinn rubbed her cock against Rachel's core, moaning at the wetness coating her cock as she did so, while peppering Rachel's skin with kisses. The girl beneath her began thrusting her hips upwards, desperate for more friction, loving the feel of Quinn sliding between her lips and hitting her clit on occasion.

The uniform Quinn was wearing was rubbing against Rachel's skin, the buttons pressing into her abdomen and breasts, the collar pin hitting her flesh every time Quinn moved her head, and the feeling of Quinn's open pants brushing against her inner thighs, was making her wetter. She never thought she'd get off to the idea of being taken by an Officer in a uniform, but seeing Quinn wearing it, the thought of her fucking her in it, had her changing her mind.

"Please," Rachel begged, kissing Quinn hard, nipping on her bottom lip, as her hand sought her out. She wanted her, she was tired of waiting, she couldn't take anymore teasing. She needed to feel her inside of her, to have her fuck her.

Quinn groaned at the sound of Rachel's words and nodded into the crook of her neck. She reached between them, gripped her cock and lined herself up. The heat and the wetness enveloped her as she pushed inside, slowly at first, stretching Rachel as she did so, before one quick thrust to sheath herself inside.

Rachel threw her had back, her hands coming to grip the jacket Quinn was wearing as she was stretched and the familiar feeling of being entered took over her. Quinn was bigger than most, and she could feel herself tensing around her, trying to accommodate, the slight sting and discomfort present with each thrust, but it was slowly dissipating. She wanted this, she wanted more, and the pros far outweighed the cons.

The uniform now served another purpose, a fuck you to the establishment that had built it, as Quinn increased her pace and Rachel's hands gripped the collar tighter. God, she felt magnificent, sliding in and out, deep and hard, making Rachel pant with want.

This was the ultimate high, knowing that what they had formed, what they had become in this room, in the brothel, in that uniform, was everything those in charge didn't want. Quinn knew the risks, she knew that if anyone found out about her, she would be killed, but the thrill of her secret being out there, out in 'enemy' hands, had her increasing her pace.

Wrapping her legs around Quinn's waist, Rachel pulled the blonde closer, kissing her hard, licking at her lips as her body moved in time with Quinn's. She knew sex could be good, but it hadn't been that way in so long. With Quinn, though, each time she thrust forward, each time her body hit Rachel's, her abdomen brushing against her clit, sex was no longer just good, but unbelievable.

Rachel had missed this, this connection, this feeling as the pleasure built up deep within her, the shock as Quinn hit her deep inside, occasionally hitting that one spot that had her moaning wantonly. Hearing the whimpers and groans coming frequently from Quinn's throat, she knew it was only a matter of time before she came, and with that thought she realised something.

"Can you get me pregnant?" Rachel panted, now just thinking about it. Normally it was not something she asked, because they usually could if she was capable of ovulating, but normally she wasn't with someone like Quinn.

"I don't…I don't know," Quinn husked, thrusting harder, desperately holding off on coming.

Given how hard she had tried to shy away from medicals, no tests had ever been done on Quinn's fertility, and she had no idea if she could get someone pregnant. She knew at some point it would be expected of her, to raise a strong Aryan family, but that time had not come, thankfully.

Rachel had been lucky enough to avoid a pregnancy, being one of the more fortunate ones. Being with Quinn, though, the connection she felt, the quiet relationship they had formed through caring for one another over the course of Quinn's stay on site, meant that her body was healthy enough to ovulate again. She had experienced her first period in years only two weeks ago, and knowing the possibility was there, Rachel didn't know what to think.

Quinn was oblivious to Rachel's thoughts, as she was too lost to the feeling of deep in the pit of her abdomen, the pleasure rising, the clenching around her cock, the warmth and heat making her lose control. Her thrusts lost their rhythm as she picked up pace, watching Rachel's body beneath hers, her eyes half lidded in lust, her pupils blown, her breasts bouncing with her jerky movements, and listening to the noises she was making. It was too much, she couldn't hold off any longer.

With one quick thrust, Quinn shot thick ropes of cum deep inside of Rachel, the warm sensation of her being filled up with Quinn's seed making her buck her hips to keep her orgasm going. As wrong as it was, as horrible as the thought knowing the outcome of such a situation, she wanted Quinn to get her pregnant, to have a part of Quinn for longer than this one encounter. It was impractical, it was foolish, but as she felt Quinn cock spurting the last of her cum inside of her, she came again at the idea of carry Quinn's child.

Rachel had lost her mind, she was sure of it. There was no other way to explain the feeling she had, the thoughts she had, for this woman. The uniform should have put her off. The fact Officer Fabray had signed death warrants and ordered the extermination of thousands of her people, people like her fathers, should have repulsed her. Yet, there she was, begging for more, begging to be filled and fucked and owned.

Moaning at the feeling of Quinn pulling out, Rachel lay exhausted, her hair damp and her body growing cold from the sweat on her skin as Quinn rolled off her. She glanced a look at Quinn and groaned at how the uniform, so proper and perfect before, was ruffled, stained and skewed.

Quinn licked her lips at the sound of Rachel's moaning, and watched her come down from her high. It was the most erotic sight to see, Rachel flying over the edge, her tiny fists gripping Quinn's clothing tighter, her walls clenching round her cock as she came, and Quinn couldn't stop herself from reaching out and caressing Rachel's skin in memory.

The sight of Quinn's cum seeping out, having mixed with Rachel's juices, leaking with each quiver and aftershock had Quinn groaning and reaching for Rachel's body with both hands. Still on cloud nine, Rachel was pliant under Quinn's touch as she turned her over, pushing her head down onto the mattress and pulling her hips up.

Rachel groaned in want at the change of position and thrust backwards, desperately seeking more. The animalistic side of Quinn was coming out, the growling in the back of her throat, her hands tightly gripping her hips, pulling her beautifully abused pussy back onto her cock before thrusting in, claiming the girl, trying to make Rachel hers.

Her breasts were pushed into Rachel's back as she leant over her, her thrusts hard and fast, fucking her quicker and quicker. The wetness and the heat, the tightness and the pulsing making it unbelievable around her cock. She never wanted this to end, she wanted to do this again and again and again.

Quinn knew she wouldn't last as long this time, but she was desperate for more. The sight of her sinking into Rachel, her ass cheeks gloriously on show, had her groaning and thrusting harder. Rachel's legs were together, making it tighter than before, and the sensation of Quinn hitting her deeper and harder, bordering on a slight uncomfortable sting, felt amazing.

Thrusting back again, trying to get more, Rachel moaned out loudly when she felt Quinn's fingers reach around and flick her clit. Grounding backwards, she heard Quinn gasp and then repeated the motion, driving Rachel wild.

"Please, Quinn, please," Rachel panted, feeling no shame for begging. She needed her release, she couldn't help it. She was desperate.

Doing as asked, Quinn continued rubbing on her clit, and then increased the pressure and flicked it somewhat roughly, making Rachel come, her walls clenching round Quinn's cock again, her voice groaning and moaning, her hips bucking wildly, and Quinn came right after, moaning into the brunette's neck.

Like before, the feeling of Quinn coming did wonders for Rachel's orgasm, and the aftershocks wracked her body as she continued, whimpering loudly in pleasure. Dropping onto the bed, with Quinn's weight on her back, she let out a happy sigh and tried to catch her breath back.

That had been fantastic, and everything she had hoped for a more. Nothing would top that. No one would be able to fill her, take her as good as Quinn had, and Rachel knew the memories of that night would get her off for years to come.

Spent and exhausted, Quinn collapsed onto the bed next to Rachel, pulling her body closer, before kissing her temple. As much as she hated to think it, Quinn knew she was enamoured with the girl, and not just because of the sex. The fact that Rachel knew her secret did mean Quinn was at Rachel's mercy, but she knew the other girl would never hurt her like that.

Their situation was so screwed up. Quinn was in a high power of position, a key supporter of Hitler's regime, a big player in eradicating the undesirables, and yet there she was, lying in bed with a beautiful Jewish girl who had shown her nothing but kindness and acceptance. Their fate looked ominous at best, and that made Quinn's brow furrow in worry.

Rachel felt Quinn's lips against her temple and smiled, enjoying the sweet gesture. Her body ached from their activities, and after crawling under the covers, Rachel let Quinn's arms encase her completely. Not even the feeling of the uniform brushing against her skin could put her off this.

Content in the Officer's arms, Rachel fell asleep, feeling a satisfaction she had long missed.

When she woke several hours later, however, the bed was empty, and Quinn was gone. There was no sign of her left, and an ache in Rachel's chest had her shaking her head. She should have known it would have worked out that way. She should have expected as much. She knew better than to get her hopes up. This was how things had to be.

*0000*

The following day, Rachel was told she wouldn't be working, and was to stay in the sleeping quarters. This didn't bother her, but she was curious if last night was the last time she would ever see Quinn.

That thought stayed with her, as one day turned into five, and the other girls began questioning why she wasn't taking 'clients'. From word of mouth, she managed to find out that someone had requested a hold on her, which usually were only used when a medical check was required. She knew that couldn't have been the case, however, as she wasn't separated from the other women.

One week later, Rachel finally learnt why she had been sequestered from working. Her Commanding Officer pulled her into his office and thrust papers across the desk at her. She didn't know what was going on, but his demanding tone made it clear she was to sign the sheets before her, no questions asked. She recalled being forced to sign similar papers when she was brought there, and like before, picked up the pen numbly and scribbled her name on the dotted line.

Once the pen hit the desk, the Commanding Officer motioned for her to follow him and took her through the bowels of the hotel, through the kitchens and towards and emergency exit. They bypassed several guards and soldiers on the way, but none of them gave them a second look, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary.

As Rachel walked, her heart rate picked up and her breathing became shaky. This felt like one of those moments where she was going to be taken out back and shot. Had they found out about Quinn? Was she being punished for sleeping with her? Was she being executed for keeping Quinn's secret?

All these questions flew out of Rachel's mind the second the door opened, and fresh air hit her skin for the first time in months. In the back alley, a military car was waiting and standing by the back door was Quinn, dressed to the nines in her uniform, with nothing out of place.

She looked stern, her face showing no sign of recognition at the sight of Rachel, and then turned to talk to the Commanding Officer. The man opened the vehicle door and motioned Rachel to get in the back seat, all the while talking in hushed voices with Quinn.

Rachel did as she was told, and the door shut, leaving her in silence. She knew better than to look around, although she was desperate to do so, and kept her eyes glued on her knees. The sound of the car door opening to her right had her curious, and she chanced a look over to see Quinn getting in the back with her.

Her firm demeanour was still in place, and she looked bored and unimpressed, but her eyes, her eyes told Rachel so much more. There was a lightness to them, and the situation didn't seem so solemn as it did before.

"What's happening?" Rachel finally asked, barely moving her lips as she did so. There were still men outside the vehicle, she didn't want to draw attention to them. They couldn't hear her, but they could see her if she spoke, and she didn't want to raise suspicion when she had no idea what was going on.

"You've been given to me, as a gift for my efforts. We're leaving." There had to be more to it than that, but Rachel knew better than to ask for the details. She could do so later, when there weren't so many others about.

"Where….where are we going?"

"I have some land, it's safe there." The look in Quinn's eyes said so much more than Rachel expected, and she fought the tears back, trying hard to stay composed. She was actually leaving the brothel alive, and her destination wasn't another one at another military base or camp. She now stood a chance.

When the drivers entered the vehicle, after proper greetings to Officer Fabray, Rachel ducked her head down and sent a silent thanks in prayer. She was getting out, she was escaping. Yes, she was now tied to Quinn, but that was not a problem, not after knowing the truth.

They were looking out for each other, keeping each other safe from the horror that was going on around them. And Rachel couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe she would be alive to see the war end. With Officer Quinn Fabray by her side, the thought of living through it no longer seemed so horrible.

*0000*


End file.
